Vince's Tales of Horror - Five Nights at Freddy's 2
Five Nights at Freddy's 2 'is a horror story created by Vince and is inspired from the sequel to 2014's scariest game, ''Five Nights at Freddy's. While being a sequel, it is actually a prequel to the first game, as the story takes place within the year that started the horrors in the Fazbear franchise, the year 1987. The sequel/prequel was created by Scott Cawthon, still. The game and story itself takes place in a much more larger, more decorated, more genuine and more modernized pizzeria of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, likely due to the company having a lot more budget over their business before the events that gave the restuarant its bad reputation. Synopsis "Welcome back to the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! Freddy and his gang have been upgraded and redesigned to form the new face of the Fazbear pizzeria. They are more kid-friendly, shinier and best of all they are NEW!! As the franchise's night guard, you must monitor the cameras to make sure nothing goes wrong after-hours. The previous night guard has complained about certain "issues" regarding the animatronics, mainly, them trying to get into your Office. The guard before you has been moved to the day shift after requesting a different position. So you will be taking his place, as your shift starts at 12:00 AM to 6:00 AM everyday for five days a week. About those "issues", we've decided to make your job easier by giving you your own empty Freddy Fazbear head, which should fool any animatronics if they were to ever get inside your office. But that seems unlikely, but hey, at least your job won't be as boring as it is now, right? If any animatronics does get into your office, though this is mostly impossible, putting the head on should fool them in leaving you alone, if some of them do accidentally end up in your Office, and we're not saying that they should. Just remember, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza is not responsible for any harm done to you while are working, whether it'd be dismemberment... or death..." Story The following story is not in Chronological Order, so please take caution in reading. Thank you! '''Night 1 ='12:00 AM' = A young man named Jeremy Fitzgerald begins his first new job as the new night guardsman of the famous and beloved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a pizzeria with a giant reputation to the whole public, a restaurant which is loved by people of all ages, a family friendly pizzeria which celebrates everything that is joyful to those who visit it and appreciates everyone who enters the doors of Freddy and his friends home. Jeremy, before going to his office, is informed by the Manager that, his shift will end at 6:00 AM precisely, and to make sure that he doesn't forget, an alarm is set up within the building to inform him of the pizzerias opening and his shifts end, this is done only for those who work after-hours that could possibly forget the time that passes by during their time at work. As Jeremy enters his office, he settles down and uses the cameras to get used to the environment, but he cleans up his office first, seeing it a bit messy. After cleaning, the phone on Jeremy's desk begins to ring. At first he doesn't want to answer it, suspect a prank call or a late pizza order, but after thinking twice, he answers it. One of the workers he first met during the day he applied calls him through the phone, greets and informs him about the pizzeria. More to be Added! Characters 'The Protagonists:' 'The Freddy Fazbear Workers:' :: 1. Jeremy Fitzgerald ::: - The Freddy Fazbear Pizza's night guard and the unlucky guy that has to face the horrors that Freddy and his gang poses against him. Jeremy is a competent and focused worker, being able to ward off eleven animatronics at the same or any given time. He also shows fear and anxiety if the danger the animatronics pose against him seem to be getting rather potent, mostly if all the animatronics begin their prowl against him all at once. This was mostly shown when he was breathing heavily inside the Freddy mask when Bonnie, Chica, Freddy and Mangle all came to the Office at the same time, but managed to fool them all and survived. He also seems to be a neat and organized person, as shown by how much he cleans up the Office before he starts his shift, likely to avoid having the animatronics do something even more dangerous when they are in the Office. Although, he does have one flaw, as he underestimates the dangers within the Pizzeria during his first two nights, until later on during his fourth night, which made him a bit unsettled and unhinged when Phone Guy informs him of an investigation within the restaurant after his third night, especially when he was informed that someone had tampered with them which resulted in them becoming even more aggressive to the fact that Freddy himself took his mask off and almost killed him if it wasn't for the alarm inside the restuarant for it to open had not activated. Even so, Jeremy is a very steady person who shows great passion for his job, even with the chances of death being present all the time. :: 2. Phone Guy ::: - Jeremy's co-worker. He greets Jeremy to his new summer job within the Fazbear Pizzeria, and is very happy to have him join the franchise's set of workers. He is genuinely comfortable with his job as he doesn't seem to be concerned about the threat the animatronics pose at night, likely since he works the day shift at times and never sees the place after-hours. He has no knowledge about the dangers the animatronics are giving Jeremy during his week in the restaurant, though he, and another night guard before Jeremy, have informed him about the "issues" regarding Freddy and his gang, though he doesn't seem to believe them and sometimes just puts it aside as 'superstition' and 'a way to get an easy buck from them'. Although this is said, he does give Jeremy a few advise and tips about the animatronics, and he also tries to keep him positive by assuring him that everything will be fine in the end, as he always implies employee safety to him whenever he starts his shift. 'The Antagonists:' 'The Old Animatronics:' :: 1. Freddy Fazbear ::: - The titular character of the franchise which has gone to a state of disrepair. Though unlike his other bandmates, he seems to be the least damaged, having only bits of his arms and legs with wholes and wires coming out of it, and his endoskeleton can be visible at times. Though he still sports his signature top hat and microphone whenever he is on the prowl to get Jeremy. Unlike in the year 1998, Freddy lacks his dangerous ways in trying to get the night guard, where he is mostly seen in the most brightest parts of the restaurant when he wanders about, or sometimes just looks closely into the cameras, exposing where he is, although this is most likely since he is still gaining experience. Much like his other original bandmates, he was also replaced with a newer version of himself. :: 2. Chica ::: - Freddy's fellow bandmate who has also gone to a state of disrepair. Chica is still the same as she will be in the year 1998, but here, her appearance is rather heavy in changes, mostly these are done because of her disrepaired state. Her beak is widely open, shower her endoskeleton head and tetth, as well as wires and beams being visible. Her arms seem to have been locked, either by the servos becoming tight or from rust due to age, as a result her arms are always outstretched, again with wires coming out of them and with this, she is unable to lift or lower her arms at times. Her feminine appearance has been lowered considerably, making it look like as she is actually a male character, confusing everybody even more. :: 3. Bonnie ::: - Freddy's fellow bandmate who used to act as the solo guitarist until being put into a state of disrepair like his friends. Bonnie is in the worst state of disrepair out of any of his friends, evidenced by his face being gutted with most of it being removed as well as wires coming out, also revealing his endoskeleton head, mostly his eyes. His entire body is tattered with loose wires poking out of the holes, his left arm is missing, leaving wires where it used to be, and his right arm no longer has its cover, as well as his left foot, revealing their endoskeleton. His color is more of a darker shade of blue than lavender, though he still has his red bow tie. :: 4. Foxy ::: - Freddy's fellow bandmate who was an original kid favorite until his state of being in disrepair forced the Fazbear Company to put him, along his friends, in decommission. His appearance is rather tattered, with his left ear losing its fur completely. The teeth of his endoskeleton is even more visible. The upper parts of both his arms are ripped, as well has his body. His hook can also bend and swivel at times, making a bit more dangerous. :: 5. Golden Freddy ::: - The hybrid Freddy suit that has just been displayed as a hallucination at times. It is unknown whether or not Golden Freddy is just an apparition from intense anxiety by Jeremy or is an actual hidden animatronic in the pizzeria, whether or not one of these is true or false, Golden Freddy still poses a threat to Jeremy, after Phone Guy had infromed him of a yellow suit being stolen, which made the other animatronics far more aggressive around people, mostly adults, and even moreso on Jeremy. 'The Toy Animatronics:' :: 1. Toy Freddy ::: - The replacement of Freddy Fazbear. :: 2. Toy Chica ::: - The replacement of Chica. :: 3. Toy Bonnie ::: - The replacement of Bonnie. :: 4. Toy Foxy/Mangle ::: - The replacement of Foxy. :: 5. Balloon Boy ::: - The pizzeria's animatronic salesboy of Balloons to the customers. :: 6. The Puppet ::: - A measly puppet that resides in the Prize Corner of the restaurant. 'The Unknown:' :: 1. The Murderer/Purple Guy ::: - The person that started the horrific chain of events within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Gallery TBA Trivia *The prequel takes place in the year 1987, a central point for the story in which the events that transpired the pizzeria into its destined horror history. *There are easter eggs for Five Nights at Freddy's 4 in this story. Category:Randompedia